1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system (method and apparatus) for eradicating undesirable elements, such as organisms or insects, that cause disease, ailments, discomfort or the like and, more particularly, to such a system that utilizes multiple technologies in portable or fixed units for such eradication.
2. Description of the Background Art
In this country and worldwide there exists a major requirement to sterilize, eradicate and/or cause neutralization (destroy or disturb DNA structure) of mold spores, yeasts, bacteria, germs viruses, and relatively larger aggressive organisms e.g., dust mites, bugs and other hostile organisms all of which are the sources and/or cause of many human ailments from a level of annoyance, aggravation, illness, sickness to causing fatalities at limited to catastrophic levels. Current methods of control and eradication are limited mostly to aerosol or powder germicides or germicidal lamps, e.g., ultraviolet C band lamps (UVC). They are also disruptive and time consuming, and therefore extremely costly in direct and secondary cost. In certain situations these existing techniques are only partially effective or cannot be readily applied because of hazards and/or restricted or limited access to the source of the organisms. Some surfaces allow the organisms to be concealed or move to cover, e.g., fabrics, cracks, etc. The goal, of course, in most cases is to completely eliminate or neutralize the organisms, that is to achieve 100% effectiveness or as close to it as possible, or better than current techniques.
An object of the present invention is to neutralize, remove and/or kill mobile non-air borne mold, bacteria, bugs, insects, odors or the like that may have infested materials e.g., cloth, stuffing, filling, fabric, surfaces, joints, cracks or the like. It is necessary to remove all elements that cause illness, infection, allergic reactions and other problems that could be experienced by a person rubbing, touching, smelling or by other means of close contact. The popular air borne cleaners only act against some of these elements and of course they must be air borne. Most sterilizers are fixed or have limited mobility. Some of the known cleaners generate ozone which is suspected of having detrimental health effects in certain cases. The known heating and steaming techniques can have undesirable secondary effects and germicidal spray systems are restricted for health reasons. In many situations the undesirable targeted elements affix themselves, for nesting and dormant periods in their life cycle to solid materials, e.g., fabric, cracks, etc. Therefore, it is necessary that the treated surface be cleaned down to micron size, for example, nanometer (10-9↑ meters).
The system of the present invention is not subject to the disadvantages of the eradication systems known in the prior art and possesses many advantages not found in known systems.